El mito de Karamatsu
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Basado en el mito griego de Persefone, en el cual Hades la secuestra. Incluye Ichikara con leves Atsutodo, Karatodo y Osochoro.


**Nota autor:** ¿Adivinen quien regreso un tiempo de su hiatus? Para celebrar que solo espero que me resuelvan mi proyecto les dejare esta versión de "El mito de Persefone" versión Ichikara / Karatodo con leve Atsutodo y Osochoro.

Por cierto, combine a los dioses griegos para adaptarlos a la personalidad de los Matsu. Con Choromatsu, es más clara esta idea mientras con los otros como Karamatsu, no.

* * *

 **El Mito de Karamatsu.**

Karamatsu, dios del amor, era el segundo mayor de los seis dioses del olimpo. Siempre andaba junto al menor de sus hermanos: Todomatsu, el Dios de la fertilidad y el trigo. Ambos eran hermanos menores del dios supremo Osomatsu. Así como de Ichimatsu, el dios del inframundo, quien se volvería su esposo.

Todo sucedió durante un convivió entre los hermanos en el hogar de las musas, para presentarles una nueva inspiración sobre el escenario en el que se presentaban cantando y bailando.

Ichimatsu estaba harto de ver como Nya-chan y Totoko, peleaban sobre cómo cada una ha inspirado a más hombres que la otra. Fatigado por ello, desvió la vista haciendo que sus ojos oscuros y muertos como su reino, se crucen con su hermano Karamatsu.

Observó cómo sus ojos azules rebosaban de alegría y vida, al igual que el amor se le salía de sus poros. Tan natural en el dios.

No hubo necesidad de algún artilugio para caer ante los pies del mayor…

Solo su presencia.

Con eso fue suficiente para amarlo.

Solo había un problema…

Aquel de ojos azules solo lo miraba como un hermano más.

Agregando que el Dios de la avaricia… que era como mejor catalogaba al menor de los seis, siempre estaba colgado de su brazo.

Definitivamente odiaba a Todomatsu.

Siempre tan cerca de Karamatsu.

Siempre disfrutando de sus abrazos, mimos y cariños.

Gruñía con enojo ante las escenas que ese para daba.

Misma escena que veía su hermano mayor además de verle muriendo de celos.

–Oe, Ichimatsu -habló el Dios supremo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de una sudadera roja. El rey del inframundo solo levantó una ceja como respuesta- ¿Por qué no raptas a Karamatsu para ti solo?

El menor abrió los ojos como su boca sin pronunciar alguna palabra. Miró a Osomatsu quien le aconsejo para luego ver a Karamatsu, quien le obsequió una tierna sonrisa.

–Solo espera que nuestro narciso descubra su propia imagen -coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor- y agarra lo que te pertenece. Como lo hago cuando veo a una doncella que me guste. -una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro.

El menor solo trago saliva.

xXx

El dios del cultivo caminaba sobre un campo considerado seco e infértil por los humanos, haciendo que en su andar florezcan colores y frutos.

–He de irme, unos días a pasear con Atsushi -comentó Todomatsu con sus manos detrás de la espalda jugando con su equilibrio al caminar-. Iremos a ver a los humanos. Quiere mostrarme como su luz puede ayudar a fertilizar mis tierras para la cosecha.

–Ok, my Little brother -Respondió Karamatsu llevando dos dedos de su mano derecha sobre su frente mientras la izquierda sostenía el codo derecho. Haciendo una pose firme con los ojos cerrados.

–Doloroso… -murmuró el más joven entrecerrando los ojos perdiendo su equilibrio haciendo que se pase a caer-

–¿Estás bien? -Preguntó el mayor preocupado a lo que el menor afirmo con la cabeza retomando su postura con una sonrisa linda-

–Promete que a mi regreso, iremos a pescar en el lago de Choromatsu -ladeo su cabeza hacia él con la mitad de su cuerpo inclinado gracias a su pierna derecha flexionada.

–¡Yes! -levanto sus pulgares con una gran sonrisa que luego se transformó en risas unidas a la de su hermano menor. Quien le regalo una manzana de color azul, especialmente creada para él.

Karamatsu amaba a cada uno de sus hermanos, en especial a Todomatsu.

Al ser el menor, siempre era un blanco fácil para las burlas de los dioses menores como eran Iyami y Chibita. Además le causaba tristeza ver a las ninfas y musas rechazarlo por Atsushi; siendo el dios de la música y poesía, era tan natural que ellas prefieran de su compañía.

Por ese motivo, siempre se paseaba a junto a su pequeño hermano. Siendo el dios responsable del amor, las ninfas se sentían atraídas hacia ellos. A veces usaba de sus trucos para hacer resaltar al más joven…

Otras veces…

Solo se mostraba tal cual…

Doloroso.

Karamatsu, disfrutaba de la compañía de todos sus hermanos cuando se reunían.

En ocasiones iba con Totty, como le decían al dios de la fertilidad, a pescar en los territorios del dios de los mares: Choromatsu. Quien, se les unía a las conversaciones o les ayudaba en su diversión haciendo que los mares (e inclusive lagos) tengan peces a montones para que ninguno falle en la pesca.

Otras veces se la pasaba con Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu, el dios del vino y el éxtasis; con los cuales, las fiestas perduraban hasta que Choromatsu llegaba a jalarles las orejas. Debido a que también era el dios del matrimonio y de la familia, título impuesto a verse casado con su hermano mayor, Osomatsu.

Por otra parte… se hallaba Ichimatsu.

Al ser el dios del inframundo, solo le veía en las reuniones.

Cada vez que intentaba acercarse, él lo atacaba.

Era alguien difícil de tratar.

Por eso le sorprendió despertar acurrucado a su lado.

Desnudos.

Con marcas en los cuerpos.

xXx

Ichimatsu había seguido al dios del amor desde que el mayor le propuso la idea del rapto. Vigilaba sus movimientos para encontrar el momento de asaltarlo.

Ese día llego.

Todomatsu se iría.

Así que fue con el rey de los dioses para planear alguna forma.

–¡Nii-san! -Gritó desde el aire por el cual caía a tierra- ¡Vayamos a beber! –aterrizó sobre el mayor dejando que tragará tierra llena de gusanos y musgos- ¡Osomatsu-niisan vendrá! –daba brincos sobre el cadáver del chico vestido de azul.

Cuando abrió los ojos tras haber perdido la consciencia, se hallaba dentro de la casa de su quinto hermano junto con el más viejo de los seis. Vio como Osomatsu se reía de sus incoherencias con la cara roja por la borrachera que se estaba dando al meter su cabeza dentro de la fuente de vino infinito.

Se sostuvo de una torre de mármol en forma de copas gigantes. Las cuales, estaban llenas del líquido rojizo. Tuvo que hacerse a un lado antes que una cascada de uva fermentada cayera sobre él, debido a que Jyushimatsu se encontraba salpicando por su nado en su interior.

–Oe, Karamatsu -El chico que mantenía la mitad de su cabeza recostada en la base plateada con diamantes de la fuente le hablo. Sacó parte del vino entre sus manos para extenderlas frente a él. No le importó que una parte cayera en el piso manchando su pantalón- bebe y únete.

El segundo más grande se quedó con la mirada perpleja ante la actuación del primogénito. Caminó hacia él mirando a Jyushimatsu, cuidando de que no se caiga. Llegó hasta Osomatsu, se arrodillo ante él, sosteniendo con sus propias manos las ajenas que le ofrecían el vino. Pronto sus labios tocaron la piel de su rey cuando el líquido se terminó.

Desde las sombras del lugar, Ichimatsu esperaba tomar lo que le pertenecía.

Las horas pasaron como el licor en las venas de Karamatsu. Quien perdió el equilibrio hasta desmayarse pero su cuerpo no toco la tierra, pues está se abrió para que cayera en su interior. Una suave cama soportó su caída junto con unos brazos que le dieron la bienvenida. La grieta se fue cerrando como aquellos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

–¡Ah! ¡Karamatsu-niisan! -Exclamó el más joven de los cuatro desde su copa. De la cual se sostuvo cuando la tierra tembló al abrirse- ¡Ah, está con Ichimatsu-niisan! –Respiró profundo secando el sudor imaginario de su frente con un suave chiflido de alivio- Entonces, estará bien. –Retomó su chapoteo restándole importancia al asunto.

–¡No le rompas el ano a la primera! -Gritó Osomatsu cubriendo lo lados de su boca con su mano para mejorar la profundidad de su voz antes que se cierre la tierra y dejará de ver a ambos hombres- pero que buen hermano mayor soy –llevo sus manos detrás de la cabeza estirando su pierna derecha para dar un paso hacia la fuente que se había vuelto cascada por el movimiento-.

XxX

Ichimatsu ahora tenía a Karamatsu entre sus brazos. Buscó la pálida piel que se escondía en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su hermano mayor para marcarle de su propiedad. Karamatsu ebrio por alguna sustancia sobre su vino, solo exclamó un gemido de aprobación.

El dios del inframundo no se conformó con morder solo esa zona. Pronto sus labios recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de su hermano hasta que su memoria se grabe a la perfección aquellos puntos sensibles.

Giro a su hermano para dejarlo a bajo de él. De esa forma, tendría mejor vista de sus expresiones por el placer.

Sus labios que succionaban su cuello como el mejor manjar ahora se encargaba de su pene.

Era tan delicioso para el paladar de Ichimatsu.

Los gemidos de Karamatsu eran mil veces mejor, que el canto de las musas.

Ahora su pene se escabullía entre las piernas del otro para esconderse en su interior a través de su ano. Sus caderas se movían de forma acelerada.

Su boca buscaba con desesperación los labios de Karamatsu, siendo guiado por los alaridos del mismo. La saliva del dios del amor se combinaba con la del inframundo.

Los pezones rosas del ojiazul ahora estaban rojos por los pellizcos y mordidas.

Ichimatsu decidió ignorar el consejo de Osomatsu.

Esta noche le rompería el ano a Karamatsu.

XxX

Su aroma trasmitía amor por la vida, irónicamente desde aquel día que despertó desnudo entre los brazos de su hermano menor, comenzó a apestar a muerte.

El olor a muerte comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo como lo hacía Ichimatsu a cualquier hora del día. Mejor dicho, en cualquier momento. Ya que al estar en las profundidades Atsushi no llegaba. Vivía en una eterna oscuridad.

Se había convertido en el consorte del rey del inframundo.

Podía escapar por su propia cuenta.

Salvo por la cadena que tenía que lo ataba a la cama o trono de Ichimatsu.

Pronto su peso se fue perdiendo ya que sabía que no podía comer nada de lo que provenía del Tártaro. De lo contrario, se quedaría atrapado y nunca más podría ver la luz del sol o a sus hermanos.

Ichimatsu siempre intentaba tentarlo. Lo llamaba para que tomará asiento a su lado mientras se servía del gran banquete puesto en la mesa.

Karamatsu no era tan estúpido como creía.

Evitaba comer o beber todo lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Trataba de controlar sus instintos.

Sí ha de quedarse eternamente en ese mundo lo haría muerto antes de probar alimento alguno.

El menor tendría que recurrir a otras artimañas.

XxX

Por su parte, Todomatsu había regresado de su viaje con Atsushi.

Estaba enojado porque el dios demostró que no hablaba de los cultivos cuando mencionó lo de fertilizar.

Quería ver a su hermano mayor, Karamatsu, para que lo mime. Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa: no se encontraba en ninguna parte sobre la tierra.

Su tristeza y enojo hicieron una eterna nevada.

La gente no tenía que comer.

Los lagos e incluso los mares de Choromatsu se congelaban. Las uvas para el vino de Jyushimatsu morían.

Los hermanos sabían que el menor de los seis, era el dios más peligroso bajo esa fallada de dulzura y fragilidad con la que engañaba a Karamatsu.

–¡Osomatsu! -Entró al salón del trono donde el rey de todos los dioses jugaba con su tridente y rayos haciendo que caigan al mundo- ¡Te ordeno que vayas por Karamatsu ahora!

–¿Me ordenas qué? -detuvo su lanzamiento arqueando una ceja mirando al de verde que poseía una corona de olivos.

–¡Ir por Karamatsu! -repitió enfadado caminando hacia él con las manos hechas puños a los costados.

–¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? No sé dónde está -se movió los hombros torciendo la boca. Ocultando su mentira.

El tercero de los hermanos lo tomó del cuello sacudiéndolo sin piedad.

–¡Tú maldito bastardo! ¡Jyushimatsu me dijo lo que paso con Ichimatsu! -siguió golpeándolo- ¡Mueve tu maldito trasero y ve por él que Totty está matando a la humanidad!

–¿Y a mí qué? -Respondió apartando al menor de un empujón para luego sacudir su traje blanco con truenos rojos- Sí ya sabes dónde está, ¿por qué no vas tú?

–¡En primer lugar, porque tú le diste la idea a Ichimatsu! ¡Segundo, eres el dios supremo debe obedecerte! ¡Y tercero, sin humanos, no tendrás doncellas con las que puedas fornicar! -le señalo con el índice gritando con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones-

Esa última frase hizo que ahora estuviera frente al trono de Ichimatsu, quien se encontraba sentado con Karamatsu sobre sus piernas.

–Odio arruinar la diversión pero… -se agarró detrás del cuello. Cerró un ojo e hizo una media sonrisa mostrando los dientes- Necesito que -señalo al hermano que le seguía en el nacimiento- regrese.

El dios del inframundo se rio ante eso. El dios del amor solo agachó la cabeza.

–¿Qué es divertido? -parpadeo confuso.

–Dile, shittymatsu -El rey del tártaro mostró sus colmillos mientras agarraba el mentón de su consorte para hacerle levantar la cabeza.

No puedo… he comido un grano de granada… -respondió con vergüenza tocándose el cuello.

Karamatsu recordó cuando negó por última vez el alimento que Ichimatsu le ofrecía. Eso activo la ira del menor. Quien, lo tomó del cuello ahorcándolo hasta que el chico abriera la garganta, en la cual metió con una de sus manos un puñado de granos de granada. Una vez que lo hizo, liberó al otro. El dios del amor, se puso a escupir todo pero era tarde. Una logro cruzar su garganta; y con ello, la cadena que tenía en su tobillo para que no huya por su propia voluntad, desapareció.

Osomatsu palideció en ese momento.

Se regresó solo. Buscando alguna idea que lo salve de la furia de Choromatsu y Todomatsu.

xXx

–Tengo unas noticias -agito sus manos frente a él para crear un aplauso y luego frotarlas- ¿Cuál quieren? –Pregunto a los tres menores que se hallaban abrazados.

El dios de la familia trataba de controlar con arrumacos como hacia Karamatsu con Totty. El dios del vino lo imitaba y como era el verdadero favorito de Todomatsu, a él no le hacía nada. En cambio a Choromatsu le hizo crecer sus hojas de laureles en la cabeza, creando una enredadera. Amenazando que se volvería un árbol.

–¡¿Dónde está Karamatsu-niisan?! -reclamaron los tres.

Osomatsu se asustó por aquel grito o mejor dicho porque una flor con espinas gigantes comenzaba a cobrar vida para atacarle por lo que retrocedió pegado a la pared de marmol. Alzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y pegando sus manos al mármol.

Lo último que hizo fue tragar saliva antes de dar un gran grito de angustia.

xXx

Nuevamente se encontraba en el reino de su hermano menor, quien se veía enfadado desde su trono cuando vio correr a Karamatsu a los brazos de sus otros hermanos por la felicidad de verles. Eso era tan natural. Era lo mismo que realizaba en cada reunión familiar, como esta.

Para Ichimatsu, sus celos y desprecio asimismo, eran señal que él nunca lo ha querido a su lado.

Llevo sus brazos a los lados haciendo puños. Respiro hondo. Se encorvo mostrando indiferencia y apatía a sus hermanos. Caminó hacia Todomatsu, quien alegremente se abrazaba a Karamatsu. Tras estar cerca del par, enredo su brazo alrededor de la cintura del mayor, arrebatándolo de un jalón para apegarlo a su cuerpo mirando con odio al más joven de los seis.

–Antes que inicien una pelea -intervino el tercer hermano tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente-. Ichimatsu, Osomatsu tiene una propuesta para ti –arrastro a su esposo de la oreja para hablar con ambos menores.

–Auch… auch… -se quejaba de dolor- ¡suéltame, pajimatsu! -Apartaba la mano de su oreja con manotazos de la propia-

–¡Dilo! -reclamó el de verde mientras los otros miraban confusos-

–¡Bien, pero suéltame! -Reclamó. Respiró hondo sobándose la oreja derecha que le había quedado roja mientras miraba a su consorte. Más tarde se vengaría en la cama- Les propongo que Karamatsu, este la mitad del año con Ichi como su consorte y el resto del año sería de Totty.

Los dioses se quedaron en silencio mirándose uno al otro. Muy a su pesar Todomatsu acepto extendiendo su mano a Ichimatsu, quien gruño apretándola. Karamatsu solo parpadeo. No entendía que acaba de pasar.

XxX

Durante el tiempo que Karamatsu estaba con su hermano menor, el color verde se iba perdiendo conforme se acercaba su despedida. Incluso la temperatura aumentaba.

Cuando era tiempo de Karamatsu para regrear con su esposo, Ichimatsu. Las hojas de los arboles comienzan a caerse perdiendo sus colores alegres. Al igual que las plantas iban perdiendo su vida como la de Totty al ver partir a su hermano que lo mima.

Luego la nieve caía igualando el frío corazón de Totty, por la soledad que sufría. Ni siquiera el ardiente sol de Atsushi era capaz de calentar su alma.

Pero cuando era tiempo que el dios del amor regresará a la superficie, las flores aparecían para darle la bienvenida. Cada vez eran más bellas ante sus ojos. Incluso el verde del pasto se veía irreal.

Ichimatsu solo se quejaba diciendo que era una ilusión por estar tanto tiempo debajo de la tierra, pero ni él creía que el dios de los cultivos era capaz de hacer eso solo para seguir siendo el favorito de su amado.

El rey de los muertos lo sabía, Todomatsu ama ser el centro de atención y por ello siempre haría cosas para resaltar.

Y fue de esta forma, que las estaciones del año fueron creadas.

* * *

Fin


End file.
